Riflescopes are mounted to rifles to assist in aiming the rifle to hit a desired target. Riflescopes may include reticles, which are markings or other indicators that appear in the field of view over the image of target through the riflescope. Reticles may include horizontal and vertical crosshairs with a central aiming point that can be calibrated to coincide with the point of impact of a selected projectile from the rifle. This central aiming point of the reticle may be zeroed-in at a particular zero range distance and then adjusted for different ranges and conditions using elevation turret and the windage turret to make slight adjustments to its vertical and horizontal position relative to the rifle. In this way, the user may always use the central aiming point of the crosshairs to aim the riflescope, and thus, the rifle.
But keeping track of mechanical adjustments made to these elevation turret and the windage turret takes time, which may be disadvantageous in the field where a desired target could move at any time. Additionally, there are detailed reference charts the user must reference or memorize to correctly adjust these elevation turret and the windage turret. Hence, users in the field may lose track or make errors in adjusting these precision dials, which may result in lost time and mistake.
Embodiments of the disclosed technology address shortcomings in the prior art.